ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceitope
Iceitope is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Sicilopersian from the planet Frozzone. Appearence Iceitope first appears to be a spikey yeti-type figure. He has long arms and shortened legs, like Shocksquatch and Humungousaur and white and blue fur all over his body. He has 4 fingers and 4 toes and ice crystals on his shoulders (3) and ice crystals on his elbows, knees (3), and some on his back (4). He has two wide eyes with no pupils and a medium mouth with sharp teeth. He appears to have abs as well along his chest and a small hunchbag almost. He wears the gamatrix on his chest. In Gamaverse, he appears to have dark blue cuffs around his wrists and 6 spikes on his back and a light blue bare chest as well. 13-year-old Mig has the same appearance except 4 spikes on his back. In TLOM, he looks the same as his appearance in Mig 10, but he also has the dark blue cuffs. He wears the Gammatrix on a belt around his waist. Powers & Abilities See infobox. Weaknesses His only known weakness at the time is fire. Mig 10 In Encounters: Mig and Clepron, Iceitope debuted with Mig and was used to get through an obstacle in the cave. In A Dangerous Waterway, Iceitope was used to freeze a giant wave and the water but ended up trapping civilians. In The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1, Iceitope was used to keep the Esoterica from freeing Diagon from the seal. In ...And Your Enemies Closer, Iceitope tried to fight the controlled Zeroplyians. In The Final Face-Off Pt.2, Iceitope quickly froze Surpremeium. In'' Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers, Iceitope froze a wire to slide down. He appeared again to fighT Cometh. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In ''It's All About Yalo, Iceitope re-appeared and tried to stop Skredall and Lumpha. In The Year of the Dragon Men, Iceitope was dunked. In New Horizons, Iceitope tried to freeze Cork's mechanism. In Not All Insects Are Tiny, Iceitope attempted to stop Storgg. In We Start At Midnight, Iceitope froze the highway road. In Shoot, Strike, And Succeed, Iceitope saved Dan. In Tunnels Can Be Dangerous, Iceitope stopped the first firebeall. 13-year-old Mig In Origin of Present Evil, Iceitope battled the robots. TLOM In Beginnings: Part II, Iceitope first appeared and was used to fight Klemer. He also broke Dan free. In Underground, Iceitope was used to destroy the lava machines, freeze the flowing lava, and make an ice staircase for everyone to get back to the surface. In Energy, Iceitope is used to fight the mutant in the beginning. He is then used again to try and attack Shiar but fails. In X, Iceitope is used to fight The Terror but fails. In'' The Newbie, Iceitope froze RYN and his army. In ''Imprisonment, Iceitope barged into Klemer's office and escaped, saving Clepron and Dan. In Creator, ''Nega Iceitope (Gim) blasted Clepron. In The Ultimate Alliance, Iceitope fought Deristroll. In Bounty, Iceitope battled Sevenseven and Tetrax. In ''For S.T.A.Rters, Iceitope battled against Sinister but failed. Appearences Mig 10 *''Encounters: Mig and Clepron (first appearance) *A Dangerous Waterway'' *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1'' *''...And Your Enemies Closer'' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.2 (brief) Specials *Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers (x2) Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *It's All About Yalo'' (first re-appearance, accidental; intended alien was Puncherbot) *''The Year of the Dragon Men'' (brief) *''New Horizons '' *''Not All Insects Are Tiny '' *''We Start At Midnight '' *''Shoot, Strike, And Succeed '' *''Tunnels Can Be Dangerous '' 13-year-old Mig *''Origin of Present Evil '' The Legend of Mig *102 - Beginnings: Part II (first appearance) *104 -'' Underground'' *107 - Energy (x2) *108 -'' X'' *109 - The Newbie (cameo) *111 -'' Imprisonment'' *113 - Creator ''(by Gim; cameo) *115 - ''The Ultimate Alliance *202 -'' Bounty'' *203 - For S.T.A.Rters Trivia *He did not have many appearences in Mig 10. *He, Spiker, and Alien M are the only 3 original 10 aliens to appear in Gamaverse. *Iceitope is the first ice-type alien in the Mig 10 franchise. *Iceitope's name is a play on the words ice and isotope. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Ice Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7